


I Want You To Know Me

by Elliot Keenan (ElGallifrey)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElGallifrey/pseuds/Elliot%20Keenan





	I Want You To Know Me

I want to pour my soul out   
like rain, falling from the sky  
dripping from roof-tops and   
pitter-pattering on cracked   
sidewalks and busy street corners.   
I want to see the droplets  
cling to your hair, my heart  
stuck to the fibres of your being.  
I want you to know me.   
And I want to trace the indentation   
of your collar-bone with my fingertips   
and press my lips to your lips   
and swim naked in the depths   
of your self, unashamed,  
no life jackets necessary.


End file.
